Monster
by kyuuka yayoi
Summary: Draco is the monster in Harry's bed. Slash AU, M for a reason. inspired by Lady Gaga's song w/ the same title. not a song fic.


**this is my new story, another non-magic AU. this story is inspired by Lady Gaga's song. this will be a four part story.. M for a reason. **

**i do not own Harry Potter...**

Monster

Chapter 1

Contract

"Who cares about values!" Harry said as he banged the door behind him. "We won't be able to use it for our own good!" The boy spit to the ground as he walked away.

…..

For a while now Harry's job is to be the so called "concubine of the politician". All he has to do was to pleasure and make sure he tends to the needs of the heir of the wealthiest family in his city. The Malfoys, he loathed the job but he absolutely needs it since his parents died leaving him and his siblings alone.

Wanting to provide for his little brothers and sister and not having to finish school, he had no choice but to go to his aunt Petunia, the owner of the city's' biggest and most expensive brothels and clubs, to ask for a job. She then introduced him to the Malfoys.

…..

Five months ago:

"What are you doing here?" Petunia said as she stared down at Harry. She was wearing a sapphire blue glittery gown, sitting in her so called throne and smoking a cigar, she look suspiciously at the boy as she blows the smoke on his face and stare at his tattered clothes.

"I am just wondering if you can give me a job." Harry said biting his lower lip. "Anything is fine. I just desperately need a job right now." He said looking down, staring at his shoes feeling ashamed, since he already knew what his fate is going to be.

"Well, well, I never actually thought that my boringly normal sister's son will grow to be this beautiful." She said as she stood and walked towards Harry. "You look a lot like your father, except for the eyes, the only beautiful part of my sister." She added as she put a finger under Harry's chin raising his face for a better check. "Quite short in height, but the face value will cover that." She spoke as she sat back in her throne. "You will do well as a host in one of my night clubs for now."

Harry bit his lip harder. As he try his best to calm himself. Not wanting to punch the hag in front of him out of anger. "When will I start?" He asked after he cooled himself off.

Petunia raised her left brow, she expected an argument for that topic after all but the boy just agreed without any fight. "Tonight will be fine..." She said as she gestured her right hand up, just at the same moment two large men took both of Harry's sides followed by three women. "Make him look his best." She said as she vanished behind a blue curtain at the back of her throne.

…..

A few moments later Harry found himself inside a room. The room has a red carpet, brown wall paper, black granite flooring, elegant hard wood cabinets and tables, gold framed human length mirror. Gold pitchers and crystal wine and water glasses rimmed with gold, and a set of chairs made of wood but it has a soft cushion attached to it. Inside the cabinets lay, old expensive bottles of wine, books, a fountain pen, a picture frame and a whole box with the word "white paper" written on it..

"Harry!" Petunia called, breaking Harry's trance. "I changed my mind." She said as she sat down. "I won't make you work in the club; instead I will put you assigned in only one person."

"What do you mean?" Harry said a little confused.

"You will be in charge of playing concubine for the Malfoy heir," she said smiling at the boy.

"The Malfoys! But the only has a son for an heir right?" He shouted.

"Yes, but he wants a beautiful male companion. And you will be going there tonight. Make sure that he won't be disappointed, he is a good customer, and he already paid for the service. He will just try you for today, we will see if he like you or not." She explained. "Here is your contract for my company," She said as she put a piece of paper in front of Harry. "You will receive a contract for Mr. Malfoy later, if he liked your performance." She said as she hands Harry a pen.

…

Harry waited five hours in the same room that only happen to be one of the three waiting rooms in the house. The style of the house is Victorian, the theme of every clubs and brothels Petunia owns are either gothic or Victorian. And right now he wears a gray suit with a white under shirt, a light blue neck tie and black leather shoes. His hair was left to look like itself, a little messy and unruly. He also wears contacts so he won't have to wear glasses. He just stood still trying to forget every problem for a while, and just enjoy the ambiance of the room.

Until the inevitable happen. Petunia came inside carrying a medium sized paper bag that she threw to Harry, which he caught perfectly.

"What is this?" Harry asked the woman.

"Oh, just a piece of hospitality I offer to every new employee." She said as she sat down to the chair in front of Harry and lit a cigar.

Harry opened the bag and saw three boxes, one was a cellphone, one was a watch and one was a self-grooming kit containing a bottle of perfume, foundation, lotion and other items. "What are these?"

"Oh. That one is a Nokia N8, you use it for calls, texting and-"

"That is not what I meant, what are these for? I have my own stuff, I don't need these."

"Those simple stuffs are things I got you to make sure you won't look cheap in front of our client."

Harry looked down to the floor feeling ashamed again. He doesn't really like to have things that he didn't work for. And much worst it was given by the woman who looked down on him and his parents.

"But don't think that those are free, I will take the cost of those things from your salary. Also I already bought you a car, and you can use one of my condo units for now. After all even if you don't pass Malfoy's taste, I can still use you in the clubs as a host." She explained. These just made Harry feel so low.

"And, by the way, we do not use our own names. Your codename will be Phoenix."

"Phoenix?"

"Yes, Phoenix Lauren." She said. "Be careful on your way there, I don't want my so far best investment to go to waste." She warned.

…..

'I'm really glad I'm such a good investment!' Harry said in his head as he put the bags down in the Benz convertible. He drove down the road towards the Malfoy manor. 'I wonder what he is like, is he tall or short, does he have blond hair or dark like mine.' He though.

Then the moment came, he is already in front of the gate of the Malfoy estate. He pushed the doorbell then a voice answered.

"Who's this?" The voice said in a demanding tone.

"I'm the agent sent by Yllusions, my name is Phoenix Lauren." Harry said to the voice.

"You may enter." The voice answered as the gate opens.

He drove inside the gate, going towards a very long road to the parking area. On the road side he saw trees and miniature views from large structures kilometers away, which might be the owned by the Malfoys. As he got to the parking lot he saw another road, he can see the huge mansion in the end of it. He picked up his bag and walked straight not looking back. After all, he cannot turn back.

…..

"Hello Mr. Lauren." A man greeted him as the door opened. He has a long silver hair. Going down to his back, he has pointed features. His good looks are even more accentuated by the Chinese collared suite he wears. "Why won't you come in." He said. "My son is already in his room. He said.

Before Harry can reply the man gestured for him to follow. They got to a room that have dragons engraved on the door. Then the man gave Harry a key, and then he went away. Then Harry opened the door, and he was shocked at how fast someone took a hold of his waist and closed the door behind him at the same time.

"So you will be my bitch for now huh, Ms. P is right. You really look good enough to eat." A short haired blond guy who look a lot alike the long haired one looked straight to Harry's eyes, making him feel weak.

"Yes I am." Harry swallowed at his admittance. "My name is Phoenix." He said as he smiled convincingly to the guy, then and there the guy kissed him. He was shocked; he dropped his bag in the process. The kiss was hot and hard. Harry didn't deny the guy's tongue to enter. Seconds later the guy dominated him. He pulled Harry's hair, as he deepened the kiss.

Then at the same time Harry felt the guy's hand going inside the back of his pants, groping his ass, it felt weird but he can't say no. he needed this client too bad. Then he felt a finger probe inside his hole he gasped and let go of the kiss, the guy let out a smirk.

"You're a virgin aren't you; I can say by the way you react. But sorry I won't take it easy even to a virgin like you." He said as he pushed Harry in the bed. He took off Harry's belt and pulled his pants. Then he hurriedly took his own shirt off, and then he unzipped his pants letting out his huge swelling member. Then he reached and fisted a handful of Harry's hair and pressed his face towards the throbbing part.

"Suck it." He ordered.

Harry blushed out of embarrassment, but he still complied, he holds the guys cock and licked it. Starting from the hilt to the head.

"That's a good start, keep it up." The guy said.

Then Harry took the long member in his mouth, earning a moan from the guy. Then out of instinct he bobbed his head up and down. Making the guy pull more of his hair and moan with pleasure.

'I hope that means I'm doing right.' Harry thought. Then he stopped sucking it and went back to licking, he licked the slit of the guy's head. The guy gasped from the feel of his tongue. Then Harry gasped as he felt two fingers went in his entrance. Thus letting the guy's member go, falling on his back. He couldn't help but scream as the guy hit something inside him. The guy smirked and then he hit it again, this time much harder making Harry scream louder.

"Please, more!" Harry pleaded losing his head.

"As you wish." The guy said as he pushed his throbbing erection inside Harry.

Harry gasped at the sudden feeling of being filled.

"So tight!" The guy said panting. Then he moved without warning, making harry wince in the pain, "Damn it feels great!" He said as he thrust faster.

Harry moan harder as the guy hits the spot he hit earlier. Making Harry forget the pain and focus on the pleasure.

"Oh!" Harry screamed as he came. The guy followed a little while later, collapsing on top of Harry. Then at the same moment Harry realized he is dealing with a Monster as he felt the darkness take over.

**R&R please... tnx.^-^**


End file.
